Reason
by uchiharyuko
Summary: Alasan kenapa Hibari tidak bisa menyingkirka Dino. Pair D18 (Fic yang digunakan author sebagai tugas kuliah #ga penting)


**Title : Reason**

**Pair : D18**

**Author : Uchiha Ryuko**

Hukum alam mengajarkanku untuk menjadi seseorang yang kuat. Menjadi seorang _karnivor__e_ tangguh yang akan menggigit sampai mati siapapun yang berani menggangguku dan sekolah tercintaku. Takdir menjadikanku sebagai seseorang _karnivor__e_ kuat sejak lahir. Aku menikmatinya, menjadi seorang penyendiri, pembenci keramaian dan pembenci makhluk lemah.

Tidak diragukan lagi, betapa ganasnya diriku di kalangan murid Nami Chuu. Kau tidak perlu bertanya, apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika kau berani melanggar peraturan atau membuat masalah di tempat kekuasaanku. Jangan salah, aku bukan preman penguasa di tempat ini. Aku memiliki harga diri yang terlalu tinggi untuk menjadi seorang berandalan yang tak etis seperti itu.

Aku adalah ketua kedisiplinan di sekolah ini. Namimori Chuu.

Berjalan di koridor sekolah seperti layaknya penegak kedisiplinan pada umumnya. Tatapanku menangkap sesosok pria blonde berhiaskan senyuman bodoh secerah matahari. Sensor bahaya seketika menyala di otakku. Tonfa di tanganku sudah bersiap menghajar pria yang mengaku sebagai tutorku. Padahal aku tidak butuh yang seperti itu.

Pikirkan saja, siapa yang mau diajari oleh seorang pria bodoh, kaku dan tidak jelas. Pria yang bahkan bisa terjatuh karena tersandung langkahnya sendiri. Belum lagi senyum bodohnya yang memuakan. Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku benci makhluk yang bertindak seperti _herbivore_ di sekitarku ?

Seorang _karnivore_ tidak butuh guru seorang herbivore.

"Kyouya~, selamat pagi," Ia menyapaku dengan nada ceria dan senyum menyilaukan yang sangat mengganggu. Belum lagi wajahnya yang ,ehem, lumayan tampan untuk ukuran pria bodoh yang menyebalkan. Oh, membuatku semakin ingin menggigitnya sampai mati.

Hanya kubalas dengan tatapan datar dan dengusan kecil.

"Hey Kyouya, kau harus belajar bersikap sopan pada gurumu. Setidaknya kau bisa balas salam dariku," ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak surai ravenku dengan seenaknya.

"Menjauh dariku, Cavallone," dengan kasar kusingkirkan tangannya dari atas kepalaku.

Ia tertawa kecil melihat respon dariku. Entahlah, ia seperti menikmati setiap ekspresi kesal, umpatan kecilku dan bahkan pukulan yang kuhadiahkan padanya. Oh astaga, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku berpikir dia itu seorang masokis.

"Pergilah sebelum aku menggigitmu sampai mati, Cavallone."

"Wah~ sepertinya sang _karnivore_ sedang lapar," ia menarik tubuhku dan merangkulku dengan sok akrab. "Jangan terlalu membenciku Kyouya, nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta denganku lho."

"_Not even in your dream,"_ Balasku dingin. "Herbivore lemah sepertimu pantasnya pergi saja ke neraka."

"Kyouya~~ kejamnya~"

Lagi-lagi ia merengek dengan nada manja yang merusak telinga. Ingin rasanya aku memplester mulutnya saat itu juga. Namun aku tak pernah bisa melakukannya karena meskipun aku menganggapnya layaknya _herbivore_ lemah, aku tidak pernah-

"Hey Kyouya, kau tahu kenapa _karnivore_ sepertimu tidak pernah bisa menyingkirkan aku yang- hanya kau anggap sebagai _herbivore_ lemah ?"

Aku hanya menaikan alisku menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Pertama, bahkan di dunia yang kejam ini, _herbivore_ lemah punya cara tersendiri untuk bertahan hidup. Kalau tidak, mereka pasti sudah lama musnah dari bumi ini," ia mendekatiku dan menatap kedua mataku dalam-dalam.

"Yang kedua, karena kau adalah muridku dan aku adalah tutormu. Masih banyak hal yang harus kuajarkan padamu sebelum kau bisa menyingkirkanku Kyouya."

"_Like I care_."

Aku hanya mendesah malas, memutar tubuhku dan berjalan menjauh darinya. Terlalu bosan menanggapi ucapannya yang tak pernah bisa kumengerti. Terlalu takut dengan respon tubuhku sendiri.

Ya, akan sangat berbahaya jika aku menunjukan senyumku di depan Dino Cavallone. Dunia bisa kiamat jika ia tahu, bahwa aku memang menyukai herbivore bodoh sepertinya.

_Well,_ aku harap aku segera menemukan cara untuk menggigit pria itu sampai mati.

Sebelum aku justru ingin semakin mencintainya sampai mati.

**Lalala~~ /nyanyi sambil nari uler/**

**Believe or not, tapi fic ini saya kumpuli sebagai tugas kuliah Bahasa Indonesia.**

**Tugas buat bikin narasi XD**

**Well, unsur yaoi nya ga keliatan kan hahahaha**

**Oke, enough…review please xD**

**Regards**

**Ryuko**


End file.
